hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Massive Explosion 666)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active season that was incredibly deadly and destructive, as it was worth 83.44 billion dollars more than the fearsome 2017 Atlantic hurricane season as well as 3876 more fatalities, which was worth 282.16 billion dollars in damage and 3361 fatalities, which is largely due to the destruction of Harvey, Irma and Maria. It featured 19 storms, 17 of which were named, 9 of which reached hurricane status and 3 of which hit major status. The worst of which was Melissa, which was responsible for over 5000 fatalities and $250 billion. Contents 1 Timeline 2 Season summary 3 Storms 3.1 Tropical Storm Andrea 3.2 Tropical Depression Two 3.3 Hurricane Barry 3.4 Hurricane Chantal 3.5 Tropical Storm Dorian 3.6 Tropical Storm Erin 3.7 Hurricane Fernand 3.8 Hurricane Gabrielle 3.9 Tropical Storm Humberto 3.10 Hurricane Imelda 3.11 Tropical Storm Jerry 3.12 Hurricane Karen 3.13 Tropical Storm Lorenzo 3.14 Hurricane Melissa 3.15 Hurricane Nestor 3.16 Hurricane Olga 3.17 Tropical Depression Sixteen 3.18 Tropical Storm Pablo 3.19 Tropical Storm Rebekah 4 Storm Names 5 Season effects 6 Retirement Season summary For the fifth consecutive year, activity began early, with the formation of Tropical Storm Andrea on May 27. Andrea topped out at 65 miles per hour and never touched land. Barry was the first hurricane, but it barely reached hurricane status, as it just reached 75 miles per hour. Chantal, which came right after Barry still managed to kill five people despite never making landfall, as it capsized a medium sized boat, no one survived. No storm made US landfall until Fernand, which was a very strong Category Two hurricane hammered the Florida Panhandle. Gabrielle, which was the next storm to form became the first Major hurricane, which was a Category Three storm that hit 125 miles per hour, she crushed the Southeast coast then hit the Northeast hard as a powerful Tropical Storm. There were no more major hurricanes until Karen, an devastating 145 mile per hour Category Four hurricane that humilated the Mideasst, especially South Carolina to Virginia. Then Melissa came two storms later, which pummeled the Southeast and the Mideast and slammed the Northeast, even with the fact that she was not as powerful as she was then, but still more damaging than some Major hurricanes, as some don't do much even though they are supposed to cause devasting or even catastrophic damage and of course she was devastating even before she arrived to the United States. There was not much damage there after, as it finished off with a Category Two hurricane that was less damaging than Fernand, a Category One and two Tropical Storms, last of which was Rebekah, which dissipated on October 23, 2019. Systems Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Tropical Storm Erin Hurricane Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Storm Humberto Hurricane Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Hurricane Karen Tropical Storm Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Nestor Hurricane Olga Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Pablo Tropical Storm Rebekah Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025. This was the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. Andrea Humberto Olga Barry Imelda Pablo Chantal Jerry Rebekah Dorian Karen Sebastien (Unused) Erin Lorenzo Tanya (Unused) Fernand Melissa Van (Unused) Gabrielle Nestor Wendy (Unused) 2019 North Atlantic tropical cyclone season statistics Name Dates active Peak intensity category 1-min wind mph (km/h) Pressure Areas affected Damage Deaths Andrea May 27-June 2 Tropical Storm 65 (105) 987 None None None Two June 6-June 8 Tropical Depression 35 (55) 1046 None None None Barry June 11-June 15 Category One Hurricane 75 (120) 981 Central American Minimal 3 Chantal June 18-June 22 Category One Hurricane 95 (150) 968 None Minimal 5 Dorian June 24-June 27 Tropical Storm 55 (85) 995 None None None Erin June 29-July 4 Tropical Storm 70 (110) 983 Dominica, Cuba, Bahamas $725 million 36 Fernand July 6-July 11 Category Two Hurricane 105 (170) 962 Florida Panhandle, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina $14.3 billion 125 Gabrielle July 17-July 26 Category Three Hurricane 125 (200) 943 Florida, Georgia, Alabama, Tenessee, Kentucky, South Carolina, North Carolina, Delaware, New Jersey, New York, Massachussetts, Pennsylvania $30.38 billion 345 Humberto July 28-July 31 Tropical Storm 45 (70) 1025 None None None Imelda August 5-August 11 Category One Hurricane 85 (135) 974 Greater Antilles, Hispaniola, Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, Cuba $8.26 billion 75 Jerry August 13-August16 Tropical Storm 50 (80) 1013 None None None Karen August 21-August 30 Category Four Hurricane 145 (235) 922 Haiti, Dominica, Cuba, Dominic Republic, Cuba, Florida, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, West Virginia, Maryland $62.76 billion 771 Lorenzo September 3-8 Tropical Storm 60 (95) 988 None None None Melissa September 11-23 Category Five Hurricane 190 (305) 873 Venezuela, Barbados, St. Lucia, Jamaica, Yucatan Penisula, Haiti, Dominica, Dominic Republic, Cuba, Puerto Rico, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Kentucky, Tennessee, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, West Virginia, Maryland, Delaware, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, New York, Massachussetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, Vermont, New Hampshire, Canada $250 billion 5877 Nestor September 28-October 4 Category Two Hurricane 100 (160) 966 None None None Olga October 8-October 13 Category One Hurricane 85 (135) 981 None None None Sixteen October 15-October 17 Tropical Depression 30 (50) 1065 None None None Pablo October 18-October 20 Tropical Storm 40 (65) 1005 None None None Rebekah October 21-October 23 Tropical Storm 55 (85) 992 None None None Retirement Due to their severe death and destruction, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Fernand, Imelda, Gabrielle, Karen and Melissa from its rotating names list and they will never be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Felipe, Irina, Gaby, Kathy and McKayla for the 2025 season, respectively. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons